30 Days with Hibari, Chrome, and sometimes Mukuro
by Coconabanana
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Day 1: Mukurojichan, the Storyteller

**Author's Note**:: So, if you are my friends from LiveJournal, you would have known that I am recently plagued by virus code 1896 and 691896, right? Thanks to that, now I am on a writing rampage!! I've challenged myself to write about those three smexy characters fro this month's themes for 31 days LJ Community. I know I'm crazy (cuz I'm in NaNoWriMo this year.). So, enjoy this 30 days (it's November. It only has 30 days, not 31 days) full of 1896, 691896, 6996, and maybe even 1869. XDD. Oh... and yeah, this drabbles collection's title was inspired from **en-syn**'s upcoming doujin, **_Hibari-san to, Watashi to, tokidoki Mukuro-sama _**"Hibari-san and I and, sometimes, Mukuro-sama" (Dunno this fabolous doujin circle? Check my LJ profile (Homepage) and look for en-syn community. You'll be amazed by their fabulous arts!!!). Why it hasn't arrived yet?

**PS**:: Don't worry about **The World Ten Years Ago**, **Twenty Roads to Eternity**, and **Dearly Beloved**. Am still trying to write the newest chapters.

**Disclaimer**:: Standard disclaimers applied (am to lazy to write some weird disclaimer like usual)

* * *

**Title**:: Mukuro-ji-chan, The (Lie) Storyteller

**Day/Theme**:: November 1st/ You silver tongued, unreliable narrator

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: Rokudo Mukuro, mentions of Hibari Kyouya/Chrome Dokuro, if you squint really hard.

**Rating**:: PG

**Word count**:: 442

**Summary**:: He really loved it when those children would stare at him with wide eyes. One of the twins would tug his suit jacket's sleeves and asked him to continue his story.

**Author's Note**:: Mukuro had been freed from Vindiche and thus have nothing to do other than idle around in Hibari household.

* * *

He really loved it when those children would stare at him with wide eyes. One of the twins would tug his suit jacket's sleeves and asked him to continue his story. _She's such a cute little girl! Just like her mother!_ The other, the older of the twin, would scoff, crossed his hands in front of his chest and hissed at how annoying and useless his story was. _That little boy really took over his father_, he thought.

"And are you sure that you didn't make that all up, Mukuro-ji-chan? Father always told us that you loved to make things up about the past," ask the older of the two. Mukuro ignored the snide remarks and instead continuing his story for the little young lady. He knew that that little boy actually really interested in his stories.

"And you know what your Daddy said at that time, sweetie?" He smiled widely and patted the girl's head.

"What? What?"

But before he could say anything more, ("He said he'd bite me to death juuuuuust before I made up the sakura trees illusions. You cannot imagine how funny it was to see his face so shocked like that!"), a yellow small fluff of ball was thrown to his direction and he had to dodge it.

"You say more of it and I'll bite you to death, Mukuro." Hibari Kyouya, the head of this small family and the father of the twins, was standing behind Mukuro with some murderous aura emitted from all over his body. "What things you were telling to the kids, Mukuro?"

Mukuro chuckled and pulled Hibari's daughter up to his lap. "They loved the stories, Kyouya-kun! And your little princess said that you never wanted to tell them about anything!"

"Daddy… Was it true that you once lost to Mukuro-ji-chan?"

Mukuro always loved to see the kids reaction when he told them about the stories about how he and their father, and sometimes their mother, had interact (or should he said, 'fight'?) with each other. It was really fun to see their bulging eyes (only from the younger of the two, though) and how they didn't believe the story but still couldn't hide their amazement.

But, having a good memory and being able to re-telling the story in great details wasn't quiet fun anymore if he would then got pecked to death by a certain small yellow bird. Not to mention how the father of the twins would then bite him to death for telling the kids those embarrassing stories. _Ah… well… It's not that I have anything more to do other that telling stories to my cute little Chrome's offspring_.


	2. Day 2: Of Uniforms and Society

**Title**:: Of Uniforms and Society

**Day/Theme**:: November 2nd/Hidden and open subcultures

**Character(s)**:: Chrome Dokuro, mentions of other Kokuyo Gang

**Rating**:: PG

**Word count**:: 284

**Summary**:: Does what you wear on your body can determine whether you are a good person or a bad person?

* * *

Sometimes she wonders why Mukuro-sama always wear that army patterned t-shirt. She wonders too, why Mukuro-sama chooses this green Kokuyo Junior High uniform. Aren't there other school's uniform they can choose? She doesn't hate the uniform, but she doesn't like it too. The uniform was too skimpy. She likes her old uniform better. But, Chikusa told her before that she has to wear the uniform.

Whenever she walks the street of Namimori, every people passes her by will stare at her with accusing looks and then they will talk about how awful the Kokuyo students are. She really doesn't understand what those people are talking about. She asks Mukuro-sama and he tells her about what have happened just before he's captured by the Vindiche.

Apparently, Mukuro-sama, Ken and Chikusa were once creating some big, big trouble in Namimori. And because of that, the residents of Namimori always think that all Kokuyo students are just the same as them.

She is quiet confused by this, of course. Does what you wear on your body can determine whether you are a good person or a bad person? _That is absurd,_ she said to herself as she passes by another two or three people who are looking at her in such annoying looks.

Chrome sighs and then takes another path, away from those intimidating group of people. She doesn't want to attract problems. She hates it when people see her like she's some disgusting thing just because she wears the Kokuyo Junior High uniform. Isn't there this saying about 'don't judge a book by its cover'? It looks like the society really judges a book by its cover.


	3. Day 3: Poco a poco

**Title**:: Poco a poco

**Day/Theme**:: November 3rd/Lately you make me…

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: Hibari Kyouya/Chrome Dokuro

**Rating**:: PG13

**Warning**:: Nothing, really. Just some **_really slightly_** implied smut. That's, if you squint really, **_really_** hard. XD

**Word count**:: 666 (oh my… That's creepy…)

**Summary**:: He shouldn't have followed Chrome when he found her in this party. Heck, he shouldn't have even come to this crowded hall in the first place.

**Author's Note**:: In my little imagination theatre, there's no way in the seventh depths of hell that Chrome would call Hibari; Cloud Man. That is the most absurd thing!

**PS**:: Thank you for those who have reviewed! I'm really shocked to see hundreds of people clicked this story on the first day. Luvs you all. And for those who have faved this story but didn't give reviews, please I beg of you, if you don't want me terrorizing you by sending PMs then give a damn review! –sigh- Sorry… Been too stressed out with NaNoWriMo.

* * *

He shouldn't have followed Chrome when he found her in this party. Heck, he shouldn't have even come to this crowded hall in the first place. He only came here because his intelligence said that there's a big possibility that she would appear there tonight. All the people in this party were mingling with each other. And Hibari hated mingling with a bunch of herbivores.

But, seeing Chrome in this place after months of going all over the world looking for her and Mukuro made him feeling somewhat vexed. Just what was this tingling sensation he felt on his chest and stomach when he saw her standing at the far end of the hall, looking at him with her violet eye. He was supposed to feel nothing at all. Emotions were just some useless things for him. It would disrupt the discipline whenever emotions were involved. So why, why did he follow her when she walked out of the crowded hall?

He walked faster when she turned to the left corridor. She knew that he was following her but she didn't hide.

He found her just behind a black long curtain covering the arching window on the far end of the corridor. When her violet eye met his darker orbs, he felt that tingling sensation again.

"Good evening, Hibari-san," she greeted him as she stepped back to the arching window. "If I may ask, why did you come to this place? Aren't you hated mingling?"

Hibari's forehead formed a deep scowl. He put both his hands on the windowsill and closing their distance. "I could ask of you the same question, Chrome Dokuro. Where is Mukuro, anyway?"

He felt that his heart beat faster when he felt her hot breath on his face as he looked down to her. His vision went blurred and he could feel his blood rushing fast. Just what the hell was happening to him!

"You have no right to ask me the reason why I am here, Hibari-san."

Hearing her voice so close to him really made his heart explode with unexplainable happiness.

"And I will tell you this only once, Hibari-san; Mukuro-sama will never fight you again."

And why hearing that wretched Mukuro's name from her mouth made him angry?

"So, please, leave us alone."

He could only see her lips moving and he couldn't hear what she was saying. Why did he suddenly feel the urge to bite her to death, literally?

And then, before Chrome could speak another sentence, Hibari kissed her. He kissed her hard and aggressive. It was like he was savoring her. She fought him at first, but she gave in when he softened the kiss and move his hands smoothly along her back. Then her mouth opened beneath his. Their tongues danced languorously against each other and he felt that something formed inside his chest. He felt that he want something from her. He just didn't know what it was.

Right after she broke off their intense and vicious kiss, he felt somewhat disappointed. Why did he feel that disappointment? It was just a kiss. It was just Chrome Dokuro. He thought that maybe he had gone mad because of her.

Chrome looked at him with faintly blushing cheeks. "I need to go now, Hibari-san. I'll see you later," she said just before she opened the curtain covering them.

Hibari stood still for a couple of second. He tried to comprehend what was just happening. And little by little he realized the reason of why he didn't mind spending months of his time to look for her, of why he felt those tingling sensations in his chest and stomach whenever their eyes met, and of why he felt disappointed when she broke off their kiss.

He wasn't sure that he would see her anytime soon. But if he met her again next time, he knew what he wanted from her. He wanted her. He wanted her badly that he didn't mind about anything anymore.


	4. Day 4: Blues

**Title**:: Blues

**Day/Theme**:: November 4th/Competence as a compensation for loneliness (how can I possibly be lonely?)

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: Hibari Kyouya, mentions of Goku/Haru, Yama/Bia, Tsu/Kyo, Ryo/Hana, Lambo/Ipin and a little twist of my OT3; Hibari/Chrome/Mukuro.

**Rating**:: PG13

**Warning**:: Possible OOC-ness (because Hibari was really damn hard to write)

**Word count**:: 824

**Summary**:: He felt content with his current life; traveling to every corner of the world to look for any information for the Foundation, fighting with lots of strong carnivores while doing so, and more importantly, he didn't need to come back every now and then from his traveling or worry about the safety of others.

* * *

Starting a family on his own had never been one of his goals in his life. It would mean that he was mingling, he hated mingling. He felt content with his current life; traveling to every corner of the world to look for any information for the Foundation, fighting with lots of strong carnivores while doing so, and more importantly, he didn't need to come back every now and then from his traveling or worry about the safety of others.

Sometimes he wondered why some of the herbivores in the Vongola got married and started their own family. After that, they would have those endless anxiety and worry of whether their wives were safe or not, of whether the enemies knew where their children go to school. If they really wanted to have a family on their own, why did they join the mafia in the first place? They should've known that the Mafia was no place for mingling.

Take Gokudera Hayato for example. Hibari thought that being married or not to that noisy Miura Haru didn't make any difference to his day to day activities. That proud right hand man of Sawada was still bickering with his wife just like they were still in middle school. And really, Hibari thought that being with that loud mouthed woman everyday must have been a challenge on Gokudera Hayato's side. Hibari would bite that woman to death if she ever so dared to scold him like she did to her husband.

Then, that Yamamoto Takeshi. He was such a fool, Hibari thought. Of all the women he could get as a wife, he chose Gokudera Hayato's sister; Bianchi. That woman must have been the most dangerous woman Hibari had ever met. Hibari wasn't afraid of her, no. He was afraid of nobody. Bianchi was a fine woman, he really thought so. If only that woman didn't make Poison Cooking for her husband every time he got back from whatever grueling and exhausting mission Sawada had given him, Hibari would say that Yamamoto Takeshi was very lucky to have her as a wife. And no, he was not jealous of Yamamoto Takeshi being poisoned at every meal his wife served him. Also, thankfully, Hibari could cook his meal on his own. Or, he could order his subordinates in the Foundation to do the chores for him.

Sasagawa Ryohei was no better. Hibari never imagined that his old acquaintance from middle school would marry that Kurokawa Hana. He thought that Sasagawa liked a strong and extreme woman. On second thought, Kurokawa Hana was a strong an extreme woman. If not, how could she possibly survive living the days together with Sasagawa?

Even Lambo, that little noisy and troublesome brat, had started going out with I-pin. The relationship between those teenagers amused him sometimes. He still remembered how young I-pin always following him. He knew that that little girl was once had a crush on him. But, ever since she and Lambo started their middle school year, slowly and surely, I-pin distanced herself from Hibari. Hibari didn't feel any loss because of that. Because, he didn't need a young teenage girl followed him all the time all over the place.

Of all those unlucky men, Hibari thought that Sawada must have been the luckiest of them all. Sasagawa Kyoko was probably the sweetest an oblivious woman Hibari had ever known. She had never showed any fear towards Hibari. And she must have been one tough woman to be able to put up with this entire mafia thing and could still smile even though her husband never had enough time for her.

At the end of the day, Hibari would always think why he never had the thought of having a family. The first reason would be: married equal to crowding. The second reason would be: even though so many women fawned over him (or so Gokudera Hayato had said to him), not even one single woman could keep up with his overly disciplined routine. The third reason would be: even without any of companion at his side, Hibari Kyouya was still the strongest Guardian of Vongola. The fourth reason would be: he did have a woman in his mind. The final reason would be: said woman was Chrome Dokuro and even though Hibari would really love to have her as his life companion, he would never consider the possibilities of sharing her while Mukuro was still using her body. Two's a companion but three's a crowd.

So, Hibari decided that he would never get married. He was still content with his life and felt that he had everything he need already. Though sometimes, he would experience this feeling of being all alone by himself when he came back to his empty residence in the underground base. While his acquaintance in the Vongola had people who was waiting for them to come back home, he had nobody waiting for him.


	5. Day 5: Play Tag

**Title**:: Play Tag

**Day/Theme**:: November 5th/But not without considerable regret.

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: (TYL) Hibari Kyouya/Chrome Dokuro+Rokudo Mukuro

**Rating**:: PG13

**Warning**:: Beware of un-implied crack and OOC-ness. Because Hibari was so damn hard to write and I really loved the possibility of this het truned BL (even though I dislike BL). XDD

**Word count**:: 593

**Summary**:: When Hibari decided to marry Chrome, he never thought that it was not just Chrome he was marrying.

**Author's Note**:: Sorry for the crappy ending. I'm so sleepy and am anemic.

* * *

When Hibari decided to marry Chrome, he never thought that it was not just Chrome he was marrying. Even though Sawada had freed that wretched Mukuro from the water jail at Vindiche, that man was still using Chrome's body whenever he pleased. Hibari had told Chrome to just cut off their spiritual connection and let Mukuro rot in wherever he was. But Chrome being Chrome didn't do it. Because even though she loved Hibari, she loved him very much, there's no way that she would cut off the connection between her and her Mukuro-sama.

When Hibari married Chrome, he realized that there would be not just the two of them in their marriage. There would be three people. Hibari was a very patient man, he really was. But, he had no tolerance of anything about Mukuro. He still remembered the night after the wedding. He and Chrome was just going to start their consummation and then suddenly, that wretched man appeared and started to touch his body all over. Hibari had to spend his first wedding night biting Mukuro to death, literally. The next morning, Kusakabe Tetsuya would wonder just what had happened the night before because he and the other Disciplinary Committee members had to repair some massive amount of destruction.

When Hibari married Chrome, he knew that there was small possibility that she could give him any child at all. With her illusionary organ, he thought that it was impossible that they would have any children at all. But he didn't mind that. He married her not because he wanted a child from her. But then, came that wretched Mukuro again.

That little twerp man said to Hibari that the illusion he and Chrome created was not just an ordinary illusion. They could create nothingness from existence and create existence from nothingness. Hibari had punched Mukuro for being nonsensical. Then Mukuro said that Hibari could have a child with Chrome if he wanted too. With the strong illusion he created with his and Chrome's Mist Flame and with the help of the Vongola Ring of Mist, Mukuro assured Hibari that he could even create real womb for Chrome. Then Hibari and Chrome could have the child they wanted. Hibari wasn't really sure that it would work but he agreed anyway. If it wasn't working, he just had to bite that wretched Mukuro to death.

It looked like the Goddess of Fortune was siding with Mukuro and Hibari would never had the chance of biting him to death. Chrome was able to conceive a child. And it was not just one child. Somehow, she gave birth to a pair of twin; a boy and a girl. Hibari was quiet happy with the new addition to his family. Even though it did means that there would be more crowd in his residence, Hibari didn't really mind because they were his offspring after all. What he _**did**_ mind was the fact that one of his children, the girl, was actually had a red eye. He didn't know how Mukuro done this, but one thing was for sure; he would bite that wretched man to death.

When Hibari decided to marry Chrome, he knew that there would be three people involved in their marriage. He knew that Mukuro would try to meddling with their marriage lives. He knew that and sometimes he felt that he regretted his decision. Not because Chrome failed to be the perfect wife he wanted. But more because of marrying her sometimes meant that he was marrying that cursed Mukuro, too.


	6. Day 6: Will the game be over soon?

**Author's Note for Day 6** **drabble**:: I'm really sorry to say, but the 6th installment of this drabbles collection is actually will not be posted here. It contains too much explicit adult themes and thus I decided to post it in another stories. It will be under the title of **The Game of Love**. Here are some excerpts for the fic:

Chrome woke up in the middle of the night, her one eye barely able to see anything because Hibari had turned the lights off when he came to her room. She could hear his steady breath and faintly saw his chest going up and down along with each intake of breaths. His slightly tanned skin glowed under the full moon light. She suppressed the urge to touch him again just like a while ago. One touch and maybe Hibari would bite her to death for waking him up. He _was_ a light sleeper.

See you there!


	7. Day 7: The Law of Attraction

**Title**:: The Law of Attraction

**Day/Theme**:: November 7th/Magnet theory (Didn't post this at 31_days cuz I was too damn tired that day to write anything. )

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: (TYL) Hibari Kyouya, Rokudo Mukuro. Yes, it was (,) and not (x) or (/). And I'm dead serious.

**Rating**:: PG13 (for this confusing theory I used as the base of this drabs)

**Word count**:: 691

**Summary**:: "Do you know about magnets, Hibari-kun?". This was a smart and civilized talk between two opposing Guardians of Vongola about the Law of Attraction.

**Author's Note**:: I'm dead. End of story. Ah… well, just enjoy this crap I come up with in just sixty minutes. At least it was more than 600 words. And it's pretty much gen. I've been wondering about this lately: Do any of you think that I'm better at writing gen fics rather than this confusing romance fics? Because I really think that my gen fics were all much, _much_ better than these craps I called romance. Any comments, my readers?

* * *

"You know what, Hibari-kun?"

Hibari looked up from the report papers Kusakabe had just given him about their newest research. His scowl etched almost permanently since that wretched man entered his office, sat in front of him, and the scowl went deeper when he started speaking.

"Do I give you any permission to speak, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Mukuro supported his chin with his gloved hands and looked at Hibari's gray eyes. A smirk was formed on his face. "Kufufufu. I am free to say anything I wanted to, thank you."

Hibari turned to his papers again and ignoring him. His presence really irked him. Even though Sawada had warned him to not bite Mukuro to death ever since he was freed from Vindiche, Hibari always had to suppress his killing intent whenever Mukuro was within his vision. And it was getting really, really hard lately.

"I was going to say, do you think that this theory of _the Law of Attraction_ is true?" Mukuro began again.

Hibair sighed and put the papers on the table and faced Mukuro.

"And why do you ask me that? Aren't you supposed to know about _everything_? You _**have**_ walked through Six Paths of Life in your previous lives, no?"

"Well, it's because you are probably the _**best**_ person to ask. You _**are**_ the leader of the Foundation. You researched things, right?"

Hibari clenched his teeth. Mukuro was taunting him. And he was a fool if he took the bait.

"And the reason you want to know the answer?"

"I just wanted to know your opinion, Hibari-kun. Nothing more."

His twisted smile was giving the opposite answer to Hibari.

"Do you know about magnets, Hibari-kun? I really do think that the Law of Attraction really works like a magnetic field, no? What do you say about our mind as one of the polar and our thought as the opposing polar? Just like magnets."

"You're being nonsensical."

"Either that, or you can't actually answer my question, Hibari-kun?"

Hibari almost hoped that he was not sitting in his office in the underground base where every one could hear what happened if he began biting Mukuro to death.

"You see, Hibari-kun. The Law of Attraction says that if you really want something and truly believe it's possible, you'll get it. So, think about your mind as one strong magnetic polar and your wish or hope or wants or thoughts as the opposing polar. They will attract each other, right?"

Hibari leaned back to his chair. He tried to calm himself down. Hearing Mukuro babbling about this whole nonsense really drained up all his patience.

"So?"

"'So?' So what, Hibari-kun?"

Silence.

Hibari cast Mukuro a deadly gaze. Hibari could already see Mukuro lying there, on the office floor, with blood splattered all over his body. But, he still restrained himself from making that scene into reality.

"The point of all this nonsense is what?"

"The point is; do you know what I'm thinking about right now, Hibari-kun? I've been thinking about this ever since I was freed from that water jail. And _**if**_ the Law of Attraction theory does works like magnetic field, do you think that whatever things I wanted is attainable?"

"As far as I know, Rokudo Mukuro, the Law of Attraction is just a bluff. You can't attain anything just by thinking about it."

Mukuro stood up from the chair and looked at Hibari with his sweetest smile.

"Do you think so, Hibari-kun?" Mukuro pulled out his trident from behind his back. "You would want to take back that sentence once you know, what I have been thinking about, Hibari-kun."

Hibari didn't even have to guess what Mukuro had been thinking about. Because, once their weapons were pulled out and they face each other with the same twisted smiles and the same burning passions for a battle, Hibari knew that the Law of Attraction _**was**_ working like a magnetic field. Especially if there were _**two**_ strong polar attracted the thoughts of settling the unsettled scores between them.

After all, Hibari _**did**_ really want to bite Mukuro to death. He would not let the chance go away that easily.

* * *

**Another Note**:: I supposedly update the 8th, 9th, and 10th drabs too. I was having some withdrawal last weekend and also I got in some heated flaming war at LJ. X8. I realized that I haven't update this collection daily just like what I've said before. But, I will still write the missed drabs. Just wait for it, and hopefully I can finish them the day after tomorrow and then I can update daily again. Also, the second installment for _**the Game of Love**_ is up.^rejoice^

**Special Thanks**: Thank you to **jinxiejinx** for putting up with my ramblings last Saturday and Sunday, when I was really depressed with how to write more drabs (by giving me such heart warming reviews), and when I was bitten to death (I'm not joking here) by lots of people at LJ for my post about what names I should give to the Vongola Guardians' kids, IF they had one (Those PMs really made me lol-ed like crazy and it saved my life, my dear!8D). Because really, why do I even have to care about those people's flaming comments, right? I just have to (bite them back to death) write what I like as if I were to die!! 8D ^shot by Reborn and dies^


	8. Day 8: Redo

**Title**:: Redo

**Day/Theme**:: November 8th/A history that threatens to repeat itself

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: Chrome Dokuro, slightly implied 6996 and 1896

**Rating**:: PG13

Warning: Spoilers for chapter 115 and 169 (though I think all of you have already read those chapters, right?)

**Word count**:: 475

**Summary**:: It was just like before, when she was on the verge of dying after she got hit by a car. Chrome centric

**Author's Note**:: A slightly different remake of **Dearly Beloved Track 2: Perfect**. I am just remaking the last part of that song fic for this drabbles and makes it slightly more detailed because really, I don't know what else to write for this day's prompt. And, no. How many times do I have to say that I would never let Chrome called Hibari, Cloud man, in my fics? XD

* * *

When the illusionary organs inside her stomach were disappearing for the second time, she could feel that her life was at the end of the line again.

It was just like before, when she was on the verge of dying after she got hit by a car. The doctors were taking almost all of her inner organs. She could barely live the minutes and she really needed some organ donors.

That was when she heard her mother talking to her step father. They were discussing about her. And she heard everything. Everything from how her mother said that she would never want to cut up her body to save her own daughter, how her stepfather said that nobody would even care if she lived or not.

And then she heard Mukuro-sama's voice for the first time. '_It won't end… It will keep returning_.'

She was on the verge of dying and she was saved by Mukuro-sama. Mukuro-sama used his power of Rokudo Rinne and gave her illusionary organs. It was his existence within her mind that was saving her from the certain death. Without him, she would have been dead at that time. She thought that if Mukuro-sama was there, she would always be safe. Because Mukuro-sama would always come when she needed him. Just like when she fought that Mammon of the Varia.

But, she was wrong this time. Her illusionary organs were disappearing when she felt that her connection with Mukuro-sama had been cut off. She couldn't feel his presence anymore and he would not even come when she called him desperately.

It was a certain death, she had thought. Even Boss couldn't save her. And the thought of when she was dying for the first time came to her again, 'I'm going to die… Somehow, I feel at ease… Finally it will end, for sure.'

She had half-hoped that Mukuro-sama would once again said to her that it wouldn't end and he would come to her and save her. But no… He didn't come.

The history would not be repeated twice. It was impossible that she could stay alive this time.

It was then Hibari-san came, a slightly different in appearance Hibari-san. He said '_If you die, we will all be in trouble_…' and he told her how to use the Vongola Ring of Mist to create illusionary organs for herself, by her own power. It was just like when Mukuro-sama came to save her. The difference was, it wasn't Mukuro-sama who saved her this time, it was Hibari-san.

The history would not be repeated twice. It was impossible for her to stay alive. Mukuro-sama wasn't going to always come to save her every time. But at the very least, there was still one person who would come and saved her at the most unpredictable moment. And that person was Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

**Another Note**:: Will post the 9th, 10th, and 12th drabs tomorrow. I've finished the 12th one though. If you want to read it before I post it here, you can visit the page at my writing community journal: **community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/thewritingshack/9351(dot)html**

Also, my request to claim Hibari in 30_ballads has just been granted. Let's just hope that I can finish the first fic for the prompt after this hellish **NaNoWriMo** ends. Speaking of nano, I'm on 20.909 words out of 50.000 words. Hmm… let's do some calculation. That's 41.8%! Gahahahaha! That's almost halfway to go! Writing in my own language IS easier!! And I still got 17 days to finish the remaining 29.091 words! XDDD

And while I'm at it, here's some update of my current fanfictions projects status:

The World Ten Years Ago chapter 8: 1.607/+3500 words

The World Ten Years Ago Intermission II: 121/+1500 words

The World Ten Years Ago Intermission III: 489/+1500 words

Dearly Beloved Track 3: 292/+2000 words (with lyrics)

Dearly Beloved Track 4: 245/+1500 words (with lyrics)

Dearly Beloved Track 5: 276/+1500words (with lyrics)

Twenty Roads to Eternity Part 4: 3/5 drabbles

The Game of Love Part 3: 0/+2000 words

1sentence for YamaBia: 13/50 sentences (281 words)

30_ballads for Hibari Kyouya 1st installment: 0/+4000words

30 Days with Hibari, Chrome, and sometimes Mukuro: 10/30 drabbles

Untitled one-shot for Yamamoto: 1270/+6000words

Harusame (title may change) for GokuHaru: 17/+1000 words

Geez... So many things to do... T-T


	9. Day 9: Fortitude

**Title**:: Fortitude

**Day/Theme**:: November 9th/The 'I accept your apology, but you make me really mad sometimes' kiss

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: (TYL) Hibari Kyouya/Chrome Dokuro and somehow implied Rokudo Mukuro/Chrome Dokuro

**Rating**:: PG

**Word count**:: 207

**Summary**:: She always accepted the fact that their relationship with each other would never work out.

**Author's Note**:: Sorry if it was too short. (It is _**EXTREMELY**_ short). Well, it's better than nothing at all, no? My brain is still processing the newest chapter of KHR! hence the lateness of the updates. (THAT CHAPTER REALLY KILLS ALL MY IDEAS!!!!!) Anyways, just enjoy.

* * *

She had never asked for more from him. Never had. And probably never will. Because she knew that he was not the kind of man who would listen to anyone's requests or pleas or anything. No. He would never do that.

She always accepted the fact that their relationship with each other would never work out. Somehow… Even after countless touches, kisses, and unspoken passions.

It wasn't because there was Mukuro-sama between them; that Mukuro-sama would never let her be together with someone like Hibari. No, it wasn't because of that.

It was also not because whenever she talked about what was this relationship mean to Hibari, and he never answered that question. He was never the talkative type. Hence, she understood clearly why he never answered.

It was more because that whenever he came to her, battle tattered or sometimes exhausted from whatever research he was doing for the family, and kissed her gently or just lay beside her in her bed, that she knew actions spoke louder than words…

Even though their relationship would never go anywhere towards the future she had always dreamed of and Mukuro-sama would never ever agree to this pointless relationship, she would always love Hibari Kyouya with all her heart.


	10. Day 10: Nappo

**Title**:: Nappo

**Day/Theme**:: November 10th/Disasterology: the family that schemes together

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: The Kokuyo Gang featuring Hibari Kyouya and Kusakabe Tetsuya

**Rating**:: PG

**Word count**:: 335

**Summary**:: "Do not worry, my cute little Chrome. My plan is an absolute perfection. Kufufufu…"

**Author's Note**:: This is the first time I wrote a drabs formed from just dialogues (_**Makeover**_ not included cuz it has some narrations). Here goes another weird writing style. I don't know if any of you can understand this madness. I don't really understand it myself. D8. I really am such a weird writer, huh? I am wondering too, why I can't seem to settle for one single writing style.

* * *

"So, we just need to go to that room and put whatever is inside these crates inside? Is that what Mukuro-san said to you, pyon?"

"Umm… Yes. … Mukuro-sama also says that whatever happens inside, you must proceed with the plan, Ken."

"I know, pyon!"

"You're too loud, Ken."

"Shut up, Kakipii!"

"Let's just go, everyone…"

"And don't order us around! You're not the leader, girl!"

--

"Is it still clear, Kakipii?"

"Yes, it is… How many times do I have to say that no one is around? It's in the middle of the night. Do you think anyone would be in school at this hour?"

"Please, Chikusa… Ken… I…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Come on, Ken. Let's just do what Mukuro-sama had told us to."

"Tch! Fine… Help me pull these crates, Kakipii!!"

"Fine, fine…"

--

"_My dearest Chrome… You should be able to create some illusion to cover your tracks, right_?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." ('No, Kakipii! Don't put it there! The sun's rays will ruin it in the morning!' 'We don't have any space left, Ken.')

"_Kufufufu… Hibari Kyouya will be very surprised with the present we give him, no?_" ('But, it will be ruined!' 'And I think Hibari Kyouya will be more surprised if it is ruined.')

"But, do you think it is alright, Mukuro-sama? I do think that it is unnecessary for us to do this. And the note…" ('Grrrrhhhh…Don't you just stand there, girl! Help us!')

"_Do not worry, my cute little Chrome. My plan is always __**an absolute perfection**__. Kufufufu…_"

--

"Tetsu… Who have dared to fill the reception room with these pineapples and sakura petals?"

"Umm… Kyou-san… I really don't know. But, it looks like they left a note, Kyou-san!"

"Read it."

"… Uh… Umm… It says here; 'We hope you enjoy our little present here, Hibari-kun! Enjoy the healthy fruits we got for you. And PS: Do you still have the Sakurakura Disease? Signed: Nappo.'"

"…"

"Umm… Kyou-san? Who is this Nappo?"

"I will bite you to death, Rokudo Mukuro!!"

* * *

**Another Note**:: Gyaaaaahhh!! WTH is this crap?! o_O? I don't even know why it ended like this! I'm sorry! DX. I just have to finish all these unfinished drabs before my mid-term test studies begin, hence the poor quality!! T-T ^avoids countless of furniture being thrown at her direction^

**PS**:: Is it just me… or this drabbles collection is starting to be more like 6918 than 1896? (-_-")


	11. Day 11: And the Game is Still Not Over

The eleventh installment is included in **the Game of Love**, thus I will not post it here. Please go read it in **the Game of Love** page. Here's some excerpts.

**Title**:: And the Game is Still Not Over, Yet.

**Day/Theme**:: November 11th/I love you so much of my heart that none is left to protest

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: (TYL) Hibari Kyouya/Chrome Dokuro + Rokudo Mukuro

**Rating**:: R15 (for implied smut and slightly implied sex)

**Word count**:: 1055

**Summary**:: He always able to balanced the ferocity with suppleness. It might have something to do with his overly balanced and disciplined routine.

**Excerpt**:: The way he kissed had never changed ever since they began their games, some months ago. It was always hard, aggressive, passionate, and vicious, even sometimes, sultry and sensual. He would savor her lips like a hungry wolf. He would bit her lips until it bleed, and then the kiss would taste like iron. His lips always felt really cold against her heated one. He still managed to keep his cool even in such blood heating activities. Their tongues would sometimes dance languorously against each other, but sometimes they would battle ferociously. It was like either of them didn't want the others to win.


	12. Day 12: Drifting Cloud

**Title**:: Drifting Cloud

**Day/Theme**:: November 12th/In a back alley (with allies)

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: (TYL) Hibari Kyouya, mentions of Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Ryohei

**Rating**:: PG

**Word count**:: 530

**Summary**:: He would never team up with any of those herbivores. It was never before and it never would be.

**Author's Note**:: The genre for today's prompt is gen. Because I'm really damn sure that gen is easier to write than romance. Hey! No Chrome or Mukuro in today's fic. I didn't even mention their name! ^le gasp!^ Finish this days ago, but my studies for midterm tests are more important. Sorry. At least you get FOUR chapters in one day. X3

* * *

He was always the kind of fighter who fought alone. Even when in his younger days in Nami-chuu, when he had a bunch of subordinates in the Disciplinary Committee, he always chose to fight alone whenever possible. It was only herbivores who would fight in groups. And he was no herbivores.

He seek thrill in every fight and by accepting help from those insignificant herbivores sent by Sawada would mean that he would lose the thrill he was looking for. He could always bit every one who was standing in his way to death without any help from others.

He was the strongest of even amongst all of the Guardians of Vongola.

He had fought so many times with each of them, with the exception of the Thunder Guardian, because he was too young, and the Mist Guardian, because each halves of the Guardian was always hard to locate, and it was almost always he would be the one who was winning. It was only the capo crimine, Sawada, who could match him. But that was pardonable. Because Sawada would not fit to be the Boss if he couldn't even outmatch his own Guardian.

In short, he didn't need anyone to back him up. He would never team up with any of those herbivores. It was never before and it never would be. He was the cloud that always drifting away on his own will and accord. No one could control him. No one could catch him.

He didn't need anyone to help him when he was cornered in an unknown place with hundreds of Mafiosi cornering him. They were just a bunch of insignificant creatures and he could easily bite them all to death. He didn't need anyone to help him when he was sitting above a pile of bodies with enormous wounds and bloods trickling away fast from every surface of his body and his felt really dizzy. He would never accept any help even when he could faintly saw Sawada's right hand man and his old acquaintance from middle school, Sasagawa, came to him with worried looks.

'_Che! You owe me another debt, Hibari_.'

And no, he would never say any '_Thank you for helping me'_, or '_I need help'_, or '_I'm indebted to you_', or any form of gratitude at all when Sasagawa started to healing his wounds with the Sun Flame. All the things he said was '_Do I look like I need help? I am no herbivores like the lots of you. And I'll bite you to death for even thinking about me having some debt to you, Gokudera Hayato_.'

Because Hibari Kyouya was the _strongest_ Guardians and most probably the strongest Mafioso ever in Vongola Famiglia's history, he would _**never**_ accept any help from others because that would make him look weak. But, even the drifting clouds would need the others to keep him in his way so he would not be off track. It was not a sign of weakness, he knew of that… But, it really did irritate him whenever that loud mouthed right hand man of Sawada would bring it up to him and told him to return his debt.

* * *

**Another Note**: To make my life more interesting, here's a meme I got from one of my friend at LJ.

_Name a character that you know I write/draw or have written/drawn, and I'll tell you:_

a. What initially prompted me to write/draw them.  
b. One of their best traits.  
c. One of their worst traits.  
d. How easy/difficult I find it to write/draw the character.  
e. The moment where I feel that I truly captured the character.  
f. My plans to write/draw the character in the near future.

Just check my profile to see all of my works. If you're interested in this meme, just name the character in your review/PM, and I'll tell you my answers via review reply/PMs, too. Or maybe if you want to make my life's easier, visit the **homepage** and you can see my LJ page. Look for the post with the subject **Writing Meme**. We can chat all we want there. See ya!_  
_


	13. Day 13: Invincible

**Title**:: Invincible

**Day/Theme**:: November 13th/A sharp tongue, an Achilles' heels [taken from 31_days November prompts]

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: Hibari Kyouya

**Rating**:: G

**Word count**:: 235

**Summary**:: So, when the Sky had fallen, the Cloud dispersed.

**Author's Note**:: Spent almost three hours of thinking, reading couple of tankoubons for research and lots and lots of re-editing just to write this +200 words drabs when I should be studying for the English exam. I know I'm stupid and getting rusty. ^le sigh^. And the theme itself means Power and Weakness, if you can't understand why I write the story like this. ^_^v. And nooooo!!! There's no any pairings implied here!!

* * *

He was the Cloud that couldn't be caught and went on its own ways. He was the drifting Cloud which guarded the Family from his own position without being controlled by anyone. The point was for him to become the steel wall, strong, and invincible, something that nothing could breach.

He protected the Sky with his own ways and rules.

He held the Storm, Rain, and Thunder together without bounding himself with them.

He covered the Sun when it shone too bright and flew away when it was needed for the Sun to brighten the Sky.

He detested the Mist, because the Mist had the same characteristic as him. This Mist covered the Earth whilst the Cloud covered the Sky. The Mist could never be captured and the Cloud would always go on his own will.

He was the aloof Cloud who protected the Family from an independent standpoint and whom nothing could ever bind. The Cloud didn't like to be bounded. There was only one thing that could bind the Cloud with the Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun and even the Mist, together. And it was the Sky.

So, when the Sky had fallen, the Cloud dispersed. Because the Cloud was nothing without the Sky frame which held him together with the Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun and the Mist.

Because even the mightiest Cloud was not invincible when he lost his way and drifted away.


	14. Day 14: Prometheus

**Title**:: Prometheus

**Day/Theme**:: November 14th/Miniature bridges, your mouth [31_days]

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: Rokudo Mukuro/Chrome Dokuro (if you squint?)

**Rating**:: PG

**Word count**:: 288

**Summary**:: The words sounded so sweet while it's actually full of deceit.

**Author's Note**:: Here's another different writing style! Yay(?) … ugh… (-_-") This is what you get when you combine exams, writing fanfiction, listening to Macross Frontier's soundtrack, and desperate writer in the same place. doh! Review/comment/feedback?

* * *

People are always being drawn in by your eyes, those red and blue mystifying eyes, the eyes which are not meant for mere humans. She too, is amazed by them. _But aren't you human also?_ she asks. _No_, you say. You beg to differ yourself from those insignificant creatures. Because those eyes are proof, that you have the power of which no other human have; the Rokudo Rinne.

The way you twist your lips and smile, that mischievous and sometimes evil smile, makes most people shiver and thinking about whatever you are planning to do with them next. You do love to see them be frighten to death, or to be exact, you do love to see them dead. And she… she always loves to see your smile and strive to make the smile never leave your face.

And then your mouth, they always say that every words coming out of your mouth is full of lies. The words sounded so sweet while it's actually full of deceit. You stab people with your sharp tongue, let them cower with tear and crying out of fear.

But she does not believe what other people say about you. She trusts all and every words coming out of your mouth; as honey glazed as they can be, as cruel as they can be. Because it is your mouth that brings her back from hopelessness and tells her that the pain won't ever end and it will keep returning. Because it is your mouth that calls her name with such gentleness and says that you need her.

And yes, you are no mere humans for her. You are, to her, is a god who has saved her from the brink of death.

* * *

**Last Note**:: Gosh… Too angsty! And the end is crappy! I know I'm crazy! Not to mention some of the sentences actually rhymed!


	15. Day 15

Er... Sorry everyone. This chapter is reserved for **the Game of Love**'s last chapter. But seeing as I haven't finished writing it yet, gotta skip this one so I can post the 16th drabble. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and let's just hope I can finish writing it soon. Anyways, here's some excerpts of what you'll probably get for the last installment of **the Game of Love.** Oh, and don't worry, this will be the last empty chapter for this drabbles collection.

**Title**:: Game Over

**Theme**:: Day 15th/But must I confess how I liked him? [from 31_days' Nov 15th theme]

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: Hibari Kyouya/Chrome Dokuro/Rokudo Mukuro (my most favorite OT3!!)

**Rating**:: R15 (subject to change)

**Word count**::

**Summary**:: And this was how their game had started…

**Excerpt**::

_Nagi…_

The first time Mukuro called her true name, was when they first met in the world of illusion. He called her and said that he needed her; needed her to be his strength, to be his everything.


	16. Day 16 Parental Guidance

**Title**:: Parental Guidance

**Theme**:: Day 16th/Misunderstanding stemming from contrasting courting styles [from 31_days Nov16th prompt]

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: Hibari Kyouya, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro, mentions of 1896

**Rating**:: PG (and no, it's not a pun to the title. XD)

**Word count**:: 1069

**Warning**:: Err… OCs (click that little "back" button if you don't like OCs), OOC-ness, _**massive**_ _**fail**_ _**crack,**_ and maybe children's cuteness?

**Summary**:: In which Rokudo Mukuro was the most annoying, dangerous, and mischievous nanny ever, and he was teaching the Hibari twins to sing his favorite song.

**Author's Note**:: AU-ish, happened in alternate 18 years later universe. A tie in drabbles with Day 1: Mukuro-ji-chan, the Lie Storyteller and Day 5: Play Tag. Finally I found a name for the Hibari twins! Hibari Suzume (雲雀 雀) is the older of the two and Hibari Tsubame (雲雀 鳦) is the younger one. Suzume means sparrow and Tsubame means swallow (I really just realized that their names actually rhymes! 8D). Such fitting names for the skylark's offspring, no? XDD

**Beta'd by**: Expresso Latte

* * *

Being a father had always been a tough job for every man existed in the world, especially when you were in the Mafia and had a nagging, cunning, bored and mischievous Rokudo Mukuro as the babysitter of your child.

Hibari Kyouya was no exception. He was working for the most powerful Mafia family in the underworld and also had the most unfortunate fate to have Mukuro visiting the Hibari residence every time he had some spare time—which was _**every day.**_

Hence, Chrome could understand why when her husband couldn't restrain his anger when he knew that Mukuro had been telling the twins about their past's stories and teaching them some very, _very _disturbing things.

For one, Mukuro would teach Suzume (or Suzu-kun as Mukuro would call him) how to create illusions. Suzume had the ability to create one because he had the Mist Flame—much to his father's displeasure. Although Suzume really detested the way Mukuro taught him, or Mukuro himself in general (just like his father), Chrome knew that her oldest child actually respected him (even much more to his father's displeasure). If not, why would he still want to learn from Mukuro?

Her husband had been angry back then, when he knew… saw what his seven year old son was capable of. Chrome thought that it shouldn't be a big problem if only Mukuro didn't teach Suzume to create illusions of _sakura_ trees for their first lesson. On the second thought, that wasn't supposed to be a big problem too, if only that Mukuro didn't tell Suzume to show his illusion to his father.

However, all of that was _nothing_ compared to what Mukuro had taught their little girl, Tsubame…

--

Hibari had just came back home and Chrome was helping him change from his blood splattered suit into his _yukata_.

"How was your day?" Chrome asked as she took the dirty clothes away.

"Meeting with a bunch of worthless herbivores and biting them all to death for being uncooperative," Hibari replied dryly. "Where are the children?" he questioned as Chrome stood in front of him, adjusting his _yukata_ and wiping the dry blood off his face with warm damp cloth.

Chrome's hand stopped moving for a moment. She averted her eyes when Hibari looked at her with piercing gaze.

"The children are sleeping in their room," she answered without looking at her husband.

Hibari took Chrome's hand away from his face and force her to look at him in the eye. "Did _he_ come again? What did he tell the children this time? What did he teach them this time?"

When Chrome didn't answer, Hibari walked out of the room in a quick stride. "How many times do I have to tell you to not let that bastard come, Nagi?" he hissed dangerously as Chrome followed him to their children's room. "How dare he teach _my_ children some unscrupulous things."

"But, Kyouya… It's not that Mukuro-sama taught them something dangerous." Chrome tried to keep up with Hibari's long stride.

"You're saying that teaching Suzume to create illusions is not dangerous?"

"It's so that he can protect himself. Besides, he has the talent, Kyouya."

"My son can protect himself even without using illusions, Nagi. He's no herbivore and he's being brought up with…"

Hibari didn't finish his sentence as he stopped his track in front of the Japanese styled slide door of the twins' room and caught a faint humming sound from behind the door.

"Is he inside?" Hibari turned his head to Chrome, who sighed and nodded. Hibari's hands were just going to open the door when a small chuckle was heard.

"Ahahaha!! That song is so cute, Mukuro-ji-chan! Can you teach me again?"

"Tsubame… How can you say that that song is cute? It's the most retarded song I've ever heard! Father will not be so happy if he knows about this, Mukuro-ji-chan."

"Oya oya… Suzu-kun… Don't speak with that kind of tone with your little sister. Your father won't be angry if he doesn't know anything about this and that means you _**will not**_ tell him anything, okay?"

"Are you threatening me, Mukuro-ji-chan? Don't you know that mini Hibird no.30XV is installed in this room and every conversation is being recorded? "

"Kufufufu… No, I am not threatening you, Suzu-kun. And I know about your father's little spying birds' collection. He always used them to locate me and your mother's position in the past. You really are your father's son, you know. Anyway! Shall I sing the song again, my cute Tsubame-chan?"

"Yes! I want to hear the song again!"

And Hibari almost had a heart attack when he heard the first line of whatever song Mukuro was singing for his daughter inside the room.

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_

_Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no carnival_

_Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba_

_Ayatsureta kimi ha boku to eien no samba_

Chrome sighed inwardly '_Mukuro-sama is going to be the death of Kyouya…_' She could see Hibari's hand was trembling in anger when he forcibly opened the sliding doors.

"Ara?" was what Mukuro said when he saw furious Hibari stepped inside the room. "Kyouya-kun~ You're back!"

"What. Are. You. Doing. To. My. Daughter. Mukuro?" With each sentence, Hibari walked closer to Mukuro, who was holding Tsubame in his arms, and charging up his Flames into the box containing his tonfa. "I'll bite you to death, Rokudo Mukuro!!!"

"I told you so…" Suzume said in low tone and he shook his head.

Chrome immediately slipped in between the two men and took Tsubame away before their weapons clashed. She grabbed Suzume's hand and dragged him out of the room. It looked like she would have to ask Kusakabe to repair the children's room _again_ tomorrow.

--

Hibari thought that by banning-and also biting him to death-Mukuro would not step foot into his household forever, thus preventing his children from being mentally damaged by the constant contact with that unscrupulous man. How wrong he was. He had forgotten that both his children were fast learners-- especially Tsubame.

"Father, Tsubame is singing _that_ song again…"

"Kufufu… kufufu… kufufu no fu~"

Chrome sighed as she saw Tsubame twirling and dancing happily while singing the song Mukuro had taught her. She could see that Hibari's jaw was clenched tightly and heard Mukuro's chuckling inside her head.

* * *

**Not just and end note**:: Pardon me for the massive fail crack. XP Try re-reading this while listening to (the most retarded character song evar) Mukuro's character song 'Kufufu no Fu'. Oh, and Happy New Year everybody!!


End file.
